


Celebration

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates of the CaribbeanCharacters: Norrington, Elizabeth, Weatherby Swann,Relationship: James/readerRequest: Oh my gods I love this sooooooo much!!!!!!!! James/Reader fic suggestion: Reader being Elizabeth’s older sister (like about 2 years apart - Reader is born in November 1706 and Lizzie is born in August 1708) and is in love with James, who loves Reader in return, but Weatherby Swann keeps pushing for Elizabeth to marry James (but it all works out in the end for James and Reader)!





	Celebration

“But father-!” You walked behind him, unable to believe his words.   
Could it be true?   
You were to marry a duke on the other side of the country while Elizabeth is to wed Norrington. Your sister who you adored and the man who had been your secret childhood sweetheart.   
Not that your father knew this. It was a secret, one of which on Elizabeth knew of. As you knew her love for the blacksmith that had been saved on your first voyage. You both found love that day.   
“No ‘buts’, my dear. It is decided.” Your father waves you off. “You must marry higher as you are the oldest. Your marriage would allow connections to be made.”  
“but I do not even know the man. And Elizabeth, she wont marry Norrington.” You try to reason, your heart hammering as you fought back tears.   
“She must, I am afraid.” Your father turns to you, taking your hands in his. “You will be happy. He is wealthy and well-off.”   
“Happiness and money are not the same thing.” You sign, pulling away from him as you turn and leave.   
On your way up to your room, you passed Elizabeth who saw the tears in your eyes. The only reason she didn’t follow you was because father called for her.   
\-----------------time skip   
A knock at your door made you jump. You had spent the last few hours locked in your room, crying on your bed.   
“[y/n].” Your sister called for you, knowing you would answer to her. Wiping your tears, you wondered about letting her in, but you couldn’t.   
She was to marry the love of your life, the man you adored with every fibre of your body. You thought of standing as her maid of honour, watching her and James exchanging a kiss. The wedding night. Maybe children?   
The thought made you sick to your stomach as a sob left your throat.   
You couldn’t resent or hate her. She was your sister and you loved her deeply. You would do anything for her. You both had an amazing relationship and often slept in the same room just for company. You entrusted her with your first kiss with James only 3 years ago. Of course you and James had never went past that sort of affection due to you both being in high social positions and it would damage you both irrevocable if it was discovered. But it had always been assumed you would marry.   
Pushing yourself up off the bed, you walk to the door, about to open it, but you couldn’t.   
“Im sorry. I just. I cant.” You whisper, loud enough for her to hear it.   
“[y/n], please. I don’t want-“ She started, it was obvious she was now crying as she tried to open the locked door to get to you.   
“I know, I know. I just. I need time.” You try to sooth her through the door. But you fell to your knees, pressing your forehead against the door.   
“I don’t want to.” Elizabeth tries again but fails. “I cant marry him.”  
“You can. Hes a good man. He’ll keep you safe, and happy as much as he can.” You cry silently, because you knew it was now inevitable.   
But the one saving grace would be at least you could trust him. He would take care of your sister under your wishes, he would do it all because he cared for you and, in time, will care for her just as much.   
\-----------------time skip --------------------  
You didn’t make a public appearance for several days after the announcement. Many were shocked by the engagements of the Swann women. For the most part, they had assumed you would be married to James Norrington as well.   
Most of the towns people agreed it was wrong, because they all knew you and James were better for each other. They also knew you were less driven by emotion that Elizabeth could be and your maturity would match James perfectly.   
The first time you stepped out the coach and into the ball, you could have heard a pin drop. The whole crowd fell silent for a moment, before continuing their chatter though not as loud.   
your father and Elizabeth had arrived earlier, assuming you would not come. The only reason you even decided to come was because you wanted to speak to James.   
Walking through the large crowd, your eyes found James. He was standing on his own. You immediately noticed his appearance. Not nearly as neat and together as normal. His uniform and hair looked slightly off. He had bags around his eyes and he was pale.   
His eyes met yours and you saw him jump. You couldn’t help but smile before nodding to the doors that lead to the garden.   
He understood and followed you outside. You walked into the garden a little so you couldn’t be overheard before stopping next to a pond.   
It was a nice but cool evening. You were thankful that you wore a dress with sleeves tonight.   
“you look beautiful tonight.” James voice was horse behind you, making you turn and smile, a blush on your cheeks.   
“Thank you.” You said, looking up at him.   
“I cannot marry her.” James suddenly says, his voice urgent and he reaches for you, taking your hands in his own.   
“You can. You must.” You drop his gaze, sadness taking over your body once again.   
“[y/n] –“ he was going to try reason with you, but you had made up your mind.   
“Elizabeth is a caring and loving woman. She’ll make a good wife and mother someday.” You close your eyes as fresh tears ran down your cheeks. You had cried more times in the last week than in your entire life.   
“I do not love her. I love you.” He wraps an arm around your waist, holding you against him. You couldn’t help but lean into he touch, resting your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around you. “Allow me to fight for you.”   
“No.” You moved out of his gasp quickly, stepping back. “Its already been decided. I have no say.”   
“then you chose to ignore the last 3 years.” James exclaimed, motioning as if the time was visible. “I am sorry, but I cannot marry your sister.”   
“you must.” You walk back to him, mirroring his actions by taking his hands in your own. You could feel he was shaking. “You are a good man, and I know I can trust you with my life and world. Elizabeth is my world. You can make each other happy. Promise me you’ll take care of her.”   
“i-“ James stutters a few times, his eyes bore into your own as he tried to find some kind of sense to your words. “Why?”   
“And I can not lose both of you.” You shake your head, closing your eyes. “You are both the most important people in my life and I love you both so much. It kills me to think of you loving another, let alone my sister. But if there is the slightest chance you can make each other happy and keep peace, then I only ask to be apart of your lives after I leave.”   
You break down, sobbing as you drop James’ hands to cover your face with your own hands. You sobbed into your palms, your heart breaking.   
Arms wrapped around you and you were engulfed by Norrington’s arms once again. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head before you felt the soft droplets of his own tears falling onto your shoulder.   
your hands left your face to clutch at his jacket, desperately trying to ground yourself.   
“Promise me. Promise me you will do whats right.” You breath, feeling him tense.   
“I promise.”   
Looking up, you knew this would be the last chance you ever had.   
Leaning up, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. One final kiss.   
James immediately kissed you back, his lips desperately moving against yours.  
Pulling back, you smiled in spite of tears.   
“I love you so much, James Norrington. And I wish you all the happiness in the world.”   
With a soft kiss to his cheek, you move out of his arms and back towards the event while wiping away your tears.   
Neither you nor Norrington noticed the person who had followed you out there from the start.   
\-------------time skip --------------  
You stood speaking to a few friends of yours.   
Today was to be Elizabeth and Norrington’s engagement. You knew this because this sort of gathering, the sort of displays and general decorum told you it was an engagement and the fact your father insisted you be there told you who’s it was.   
The news of Norrington asking the Swann sister to marry him had speed like wildfire by now and it was just as much common knowledge as it could get.   
You had seen Elizabeth this morning. It had been a week since you had spoken to Norrington and then to Elizabeth the next day. This morning, she had brought you a dress, saying it was her favourite and she wanted you to wear it. You couldn’t deny her.   
But you didn’t seen her since you had arrived.   
You broke away from your friends to walk to the side of the pier, that looked out over an army of ships and you could see to the horizon. Someone beside you cleared their throat and you turned to see your father by your side.   
“You know, my dear, you have always been the most level headed of us all.” He smiles at you as he hold his hands behind his back.  
“thank you.” You nod your head a little.   
“And, you know, I believe you are right about many things. But this is something I think you are wrong about.” He glances at you, a twinkle in his eye. Something you had only seen a few times, like when you and Elizabeth were children and he pretended that someone had stolen Elizabeth’s birthday presents. It was one of mischief that even as the governor he had never lost.   
“What am I wrong about?” You smile, unsure what he was speaking about.   
“Just, promise me you’ll at least say yes.” Your father asks, taking both your hands in his. You frown a little, confused by this whole conversation.   
“I do not know what you are speaking about.” You try to say but he shakes his head.   
“Just promise.”  
“Of course, father.” You smile, shaking your head a little.   
Your father looks behind you and nods before stepping away.   
“what?” you ask yourself as you turn around to see James. He looked ever so handsome and a lot healthier than when you had last saw him.   
“Good afternoon.” You nod with a smile, and he returns the greeting. His eyes were dancing with excitement which made you a little more happy because he was now going ot fufil his promise to you.   
That was until you noticed that the whole gathering of people had fallen silent. They were looking at you both.   
“Whats going on?” you turn back to Norrington who took your hand in his own before doing something that made your heart jump into your throat.   
He dropped to one knee.   
“[y/n] Swann, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” James asks you, his eyes sparkling in the sun light.   
your mouth drops open before you remember what your father had just said to you. Looking to your side, you saw both your father and Elizabeth mouthing the word ‘yes’ to you.   
You couldn’t breath as you look back to James.   
“yes.” You breath, your mouth dry as your heart hammered in your chest. “yes.”   
The crowd erupted in cheers as Norrington rose to his feet to wrap his arms around your waist and press his lips to your own in something you had never shared together. A public kiss.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back before remembering you were in front of your friends and family.   
“w-w-what?” You stammered, unable to stop grinning as Norrington smiled down at you, his eyes filled with adoration.   
“your father overheard when we were in the garden. He spoke to your sister and I believe she told him of our previous affections. He then came to me the next day to amend his original proposal and allowing me to ask for your hand.” Norrington spoke quietly so no one else could hear.   
You looked to the side and saw Elizabeth walking briskly towards you. She was crying. You jumped out of Norrington’s arms and ran to her, cupping her cheeks. But she smiles, laughing at your worry as you realised it was tears of joy.   
She wrapped her arms around you and hugged you as you returned it.   
“Perhaps I might persuade father to allow a certain blacksmith to ask for my hand.” She whispered in your ear playfully. You couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I can help, I certainly own you a favour.” You pull back as your father came to your side again. Yu thought to what he had just said to you and it made sense. He hadn’t been referring to your originally trying to stop the proposal, but to you trying to persuade James he would be happy with Elizabeth.   
“Thank you.” You whisper to your father as he smiles.   
“It is nothing, my dear. As you said, money and happiness are not the same thing.” He smiles at his two daughters.   
“I think that is an excellent saying.” Elizabeth nods, flashing you a smile as you laugh, knowing she would now use that in her persuasion for William Turner.   
“Besides, that duke was most rude in response to my letters at first.” Your father rolled his eyes, making you smile as if you had dodged a bullet.   
Turning back to your husband to be, you couldn’t help smile as he placed a hand on your lower back.   
Tonight was certainly going to a celebration.


End file.
